


Twdg Gay Smut One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming in some parts, Gay, Gentleness (mostly), Intimate Between Guys, Kissing, M/M, Marks, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings/Ships sometimes, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, Switching who's on top or bottom, Talking and Flirting At Times, Teenagers, Touching, Warm, guy x guy, neck kisses, slight intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are some gay smut one-shots for Twdg ;) ♡[No Requests]





	1. Marlon x Louis [Marlouis]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Reading This - 
> 
> This is gonna have just characters from seasons 4 & 3\. 
> 
> And no requests, I'm not taking any ideas right now, until I'm finished with my own. 
> 
> I'm not gonna add the tag, underage, because the characters I write in here are all seventeen. 
> 
> Also, this was on my Wattpad account, Insanitylover828, before it got sadly taken down/deleted for having sexual stuff. So, I'm only gonna post it on AO3, and maybe on fanfiction.net later. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all love and enjoy reading these one-shots of mine :)
> 
> ❦ ⚣

It's dark out, a nice and cold night. It was slightly quiet right now, even during a apocalypse. 

 

Louis and Marlon are in their room, the door was locked. They are both on the bottom bed.

 

Louis has his back against it, Marlon on top of him.

 

Marlon was staring at him, into Louis’ eyes, he was liking Louis’ body too. Louis’ skin is so perfect, he thought to himself. He bit his lower lip, looking at Louis. 

 

Louis also silently stared in Marlon's eyes. He loved the warmth and silence between them.

 

Both of these males were only in their boxers.

 

They just stayed this way, for awhile.

 

Then, Marlon started to kiss down Louis’ body, loving every inch of the other male's skin. He was also touching him. His fingers moving over Louis’ nipples.

 

Louis shivered and shuttered at that. His blush darkened. He liked the warm feeling. 

 

He slightly grabs at the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After that, Marlon pulled their boxers off. They were naked now.

 

Marlon puts on a condom then, he was lubing his shaft.

 

He grabbed Louis’ legs, gently, pulling him closer. He spreads the male's legs open. 

 

Louis was blushing again, slightly looking away. 

 

Marlon pushed inside him, slowly. 

 

Louis lets out some breaths then, a slight moan. 

 

Marlon starts to thrust, in and out, medium paced.

 

"M-Marlon.."

  
  
"Louis, what's wrong? I'm not hurting you, right? Should I stop? Do you want me to?"

  
  
"No. J-Just.. just slow down, ok?" Louis said

  
  
"Alright." Marlon kisses Louis' neck, saying that into the other male's ear.

  
  
Louis had a slight blush. He wrapped his arms around Marlon's shoulders as he pulls him close. 

 

Marlon's pace was slower now, for Louis to adjust more.

 

Louis was relaxed, being in Marlon's slight grip.

 

They were already close, both of them panting.

 

Louis panted as he moans at Marlon's thrusts.

 

“Marlon~”

 

“Louis~”

 

Marlon moaned as he came in the condom.

 

Louis came after him, on his lower stomach.

 

In a minute, Marlon pulls out and they cleaned each other. 

 

They pulled a blanket halfway over them.

 

Both Louis and Marlon were relaxing now. They are resting in each other's arms.

 

Louis had a smile as he closed his eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not long xD I wanted to write something short yet also sweet ♡
> 
> Next one-shot will hopefully be longer xDD


	2. Louis x Marlon [Larlon]

They've always felt these feelings of love for each other.

 

They are in a relationship now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Louis and Marlon were in their room, the door closed. They were talking and lying in the bed. Well, it was like that until they started kissing.

 

They kept the kisses going as they were stripping their clothes off. They threw all the clothing on the ground. Both of them were just in their boxers now.

 

Louis kissed him again as he deepened it.

 

Marlon let out a slight moan into Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis smirked at that, pulling away for a second. 

 

“What's the smirk for?” Marlon asked

 

“Nothing~” Louis said, in a slight playful tone of voice.

 

Marlon rolled his eyes, playfully back.

 

Louis looked at him then, he did a turning movement with his hand.

 

Marlon had a slight blush, turning around and laying onto the bed, on his stomach.

 

Louis leaned over him, his chest against Marlon's back. He started kissing there, everywhere on the male's back.

 

Marlon lets out some hums, noises. He was also panting and blushing more.

 

Louis bend Marlon's legs up, still keeping Marlon's upper body on the bed tho. Marlon had his head on his crossed arms.

 

Louis reached down, touching Marlon. He feels something. He touched him there. He touches Marlon's nipples, rubbing that skin, circling both between each finger. He kept going with his fingers.

 

Marlon moaned softly, grabbing on the bed sheets.

 

“L-Louis..”

 

Louis was leaning down again now. He kissed Marlon's neck, leaving a slight dark mark there.

 

Marlon blushed madly, a deep shade of red. He was feeling Louis’ breath on his neck. Louis’ warmth against him.

 

Louis puts his hand into Marlon's boxers. He grabs the male's shaft. He started slowly stroking it.

 

Marlon let out another moan.

 

Louis rubbed and stroked Marlon's shaft, up and down, for awhile. He also circled the head of it with his finger.

 

Marlon kept moaning. He liked Louis doing these things to him.

 

He loved him, although hasn't truly told Louis yet.

 

Louis moved his hand away from Marlon's hardening erection and starts to touch Marlon's entrance.

 

Marlon's eyes widened for a second as he flinched.

 

Louis tried to pull his hand out of there because he didn't want it to hurt Marlon.

 

But, Marlon grabbed Louis’ wrist, holding it there.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis asked him.

 

“N-No..” Marlon said to that, quietly.

 

Louis kisses Marlon's shoulder. “Alright then, if you feel comfortable or it hurts, tell me and I'II stop. I promise, Marlon.” he said, wanting to make sure Marlon knew that.

 

Marlon feels his heart beating faster. His face also heated up, tho he has a small smile.

 

“Ok.”

 

After that, Marlon was silently closing his eyes as his grip tightens on the blanket.

 

Louis rubs the outside of Marlon's hole, not pushing his fingers in.

 

After awhile, he pulls away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Louis was being loving and affectionate as he made sure that Marlon was comfortable, also relaxed, before doing anything.

 

He had put on a condom and lubed his shaft, covering it.

 

Louis grabbed Marlon, gently. He pushed inside him, halfway in.

 

Marlon was breathing heavily for a few seconds. 

 

Louis noticed that, comforting him, through it.

 

When Marlon finally adjusted, Louis started to thrust, slow and gentle paced at first.

 

Then, he kept going, in a medium pace.

 

Louis was thrusting, in and out of him.

 

Marlon was losing himself.

 

Louis keeps him slightly pinned there.

 

He covered Marlon's mouth with his other hand so that Marlon couldn't moan loudly.

 

“Keep it down, quiet. Or someone will hear us.” Louis said, near Marlon's ear, his voice was calming and nice. Which Marlon likes.

 

Marlon slowly nods his head.

 

Then, he felt Louis’ thrusts again as his own moans were being muffled. He blushes again.

 

After a minute, they both came. Marlon moans lastly, in the silence of the room.

 

It was very warm now.

 

Louis had calmed down. He pulled out of him, gently.

 

He throws the now tied condom away.

 

They both lay down again.

 

Louis pulled Marlon closer, into his arms.

 

Marlon smiles at him.

 

Louis smiled at that.

 

They were staying there, relaxing. They rested now.

 

Eventually, they fall asleep together. 

 


	3. Louis x Aasim

Louis and Aasim were hunting again. Without Clementine. They were alone. 

 

They got a few rabbits, from the hunt. 

 

Now they were resting in an abandoned car together. Not any of the walkers near could see them, the windows of the car were tinned so, they were safe.

 

Everything was also closed around them, tight and secure, nothing would get in.

 

Aasim had tied the rabbits, putting them and the backpack, in the front seat.

 

Louis was staring at him then, he smiled. “You know something..”

 

“What?” 

 

“You have nice eyes.” Louis said, still smiling.

 

“The hell are you going on about?” Aasim just said to that.

 

Louis got closer to him. “You take things too seriously."

  
  
"Being serious keeps you alive."

  
  
Louis just stared at him again. Then, he puts his hand in Aasim's boxers. He grabs the other male's shaft, stroking it, up and down now.

  
  
Aasim started blushing at being touched this way.

  
  
Louis slightly smirked at that.

  
  
He lifted Aasim's shirt with his other hand. He leaned in, licking Aasim's nipples. 

 

"A-Ah..!"

  
  
Aasim just stayed there, panting a bit. Everything was already overwhelming him. His mind couldn't think straight.

  
  
Louis moved away from those nipples. He starts to unzip Aasim's jeans.

  
  
Aasim's eyes widened. "I-I don't.. w-we shouldn't be doing this.."

  
  
"Why not?" Louis asked, into Aasim's ear.

  
  
Aasim blushed again, hearing that and feeling Louis' warm breath near his neck.

  
  
He couldn't deny that he liked the warmth. 

 

Louis takes both of their clothes off. Until they were both naked. 

 

Then, he covered his own slightly hard erection with his saliva. Since he doesn't have any condoms and a bottle of lube on him. He didn't, which he wished that he did. 

 

He gets close to Aasim again, spreading the other male's legs now. 

  
  
"What if someone sees us..?" Aasim was asking, nervously. He didn't want the others to see him like this. He couldn't bare it if they saw that.

  
  
"They won't. Just relax." Louis said, in a calming voice.

  
  
Aasim slightly relaxed with that.

  
  
"Aasim.." Louis leans over and kissed him. He slowly puts his tongue in Aasim's mouth.

  
  
Aasim let out a moan, in Louis' mouth. He blushes more.

  
  
After a few seconds, they pull apart.

  
  
"L-Louis.." Aasim panted again, closing his eyes. 

  
  
Louis was leaning down, kissing Aasim's neck now. He left a dark mark there, a hickey on that skin.

 

He also pushed halfway in him, slowly. 

 

Aasim was breathing heavily, his pants low. He wasn't use to this kind of feeling, so it was slightly hurting and felt strange, really weird. 

 

Louis comforted him as he went in and out of Aasim, gently. His thrusts were also slow paced. 

 

Aasim was starting to relax, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist, tightly. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders too. His grip stays tighten on Louis. 

 

Louis had another smile, it being nice and warm. 

 

Aasim liked that. 

 

Louis started thrusting faster now, in a medium pace. He went hard and deep in, hitting that spot in Aasim, his nerves. 

 

Aasim moaned into Louis’ neck. He resisted the urge to scream the male's name, because of the walkers. 

 

Louis pulled out of him. At the last second, they both came at the same time. 

 

They took a few breaths. Then, both of them cleaned up. 

 

They didn't leave yet, resting there. 

 

Aasim was leaning against him, his head on Louis’ chest, closing his eyes for a minute. 

 

Louis wraps his arms around Aasim's body. He held him close, keeping his smile. 

 


	4. James x Louis ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm a bit late in writing this ship, sorry about that xDD I do ship them a lot, they're really adorable together, both guys being soft & very nice 💕 This is one of my favorite ships from Twdg ❤ 
> 
> I decided to write for Twdg again, since the final episode of season 4 came out recently :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and love what I wrote for these two 😊

It's been two weeks since James and Louis confessed their feelings. They felt love for each other. 

 

James had gotten comfortable with him. Which Louis was glad when he had noticed that. 

 

They were together, in that way. 

 

The others knew it as well. They all accepted them and their relationship. Just as they did for Clementine and Violet. 

 

Both of them were happy about that. 

 

These two let the relationship they had run slow. 

 

Although, Louis wanted more, to be intimate with him. 

 

He let him know that, and James gladly agreed. 

 

And here they are now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was night, dark and cold out. 

 

They are in their room, with the door closed. Both of them were on the bed, sat across from each other. 

 

James leaned in and kissed Louis’ lips, in a gentle way. He rested his hand on the other male's neck. 

 

Louis hummed softly, in that kiss, loving it. 

 

This was nice. 

 

They pull apart. James had a smile. Louis let a nervous grin fall on his lips. They are also both panting, in the quietness of that room. 

 

James started kissing him again. He slowly traced his tongue across the dark-skinned male's lips, putting it slightly in Louis’ mouth. 

 

Louis lets out a noise, a startled hum. 

 

James pulls away, instantly, making sure that Louis was okay with this. 

 

“I- Sorry, I didn't mean to..” 

 

“N-No, it's okay.. I.. I kinda liked it. It felt good…” Louis replied at that, feeling flustered as he had a blush. 

 

James noticed this, smiling nicely at that. He saw Louis’ nervousness and blushing. He thought that it was adorable. 

 

He gave another kiss to him. He puts his tongue in there and moved it around. 

 

Louis lets that happen. He made another low noise. He also rocked his hips to that feeling. 

 

Then, he notices that he has a hard-on from only simple kissing. His bulge was against the boxers and jeans, that he was wearing. He knew that it was normal, natural. But, still, how embarrassing.. 

 

Louis blushes deeply and madly now, being embarrassed. 

 

James just gave a gentle smile to Louis. “Can I touch you?” he asked him. 

 

Louis nodded his head. “Y-Yeah, you can..” he said to him, shyly. 

 

James lifted Louis’ shirt, although he didn't take it off. He started touching Louis’ nipples, circling and rubbing them. 

 

Louis made some noises. 

 

James heard that, really liking Louis’ voice. He was leaning in again. He licked the dark-skinned male's right nipple. 

 

Louis yelped in shock, then he covers his face in embarrassment. 

 

James smiles, hearing this and looking at him. 

 

He loved how sensitive Louis was, to his touch. 

 

James touched him, everywhere. He also kisses down Louis’ body, as he feels heat radiating off from him. 

 

Louis let out some hums. He lets James do what he wants to him. 

 

James rubbed Louis through those jeans. 

 

Louis grunted to that. 

 

They both stripped their clothes off, eventually. They were bare, and fully naked now. 

 

Louis’ face got reddish, as he tried not to stare at him. 

 

James stares at him, in the silence. He loves each and every detail of him. He loved everything about Louis. He smiled warmly. 

 

He grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer, closing it after. He opened it and lubes his fingers. 

 

Louis saw that, he nervously looked at it. He tries not to think about it. He keeps calm. 

 

Although, James was noticing how Louis was probably feeling. He reached out and rubs the other male's hole with the clear stuff, in a careful way. He was lubing around the outside of there. 

 

Louis felt that it was weird, although he was liking this as well. 

 

James pulls his hand away, and then, he lubed his erection. He covered it. Then, he puts the bottle of lube on the nightstand. 

 

After that, he puts a hand on his own lap and motioned Louis to come over. 

 

Louis did that, hesitantly. He had his legs on each side of him, staying there, over James’ lap. 

 

James positioned his dick near Louis’ entrance. 

 

Louis knew that in this position, he had to be the guy to start it. He slipped halfway down, on James’ shaft. 

 

He felt pain through him, breathing heavily. It hurt as that was a sharp pressure. It was strange and painful. His breaths were shaky and uneven now. 

 

Louis leans over, gripping tightly on James’ shoulders. His face in James’ neck. He made a pained whimper. “J-James..” 

 

James noticed everything that Louis was feeling. He felt bad, he didn't want him to be hurting. He lifts Louis, pulling out of him. 

 

He lays him down, on that bed and against his back, with gentleness. He wanted Louis to be comfortable with him. 

 

Just as Louis had made him feel comfortable with his presence. 

 

Louis was staring at him. In James’ eyes. 

 

James also stared at him, lovingly, in Louis’ eyes as well. 

 

He spreads Louis’ legs, holding onto the dark-skinned male's thighs, gently. He pushed inside him again, slowly. 

 

Louis whimpered and breathed quietly. 

 

James leans over and kissed Louis’ neck, affectionately. “Relax with me.” 

 

Louis felt better and relaxed with James’ words. 

 

James kept talking, saying sweet nothings into Louis’ ear, as he starts thrusting. In and out of him, medium paced. 

 

That pain faded out of Louis, as he was relaxing and feeling pleasure. 

 

Louis moaned softly. 

 

James let out a moan with him. He was staring silently at him, making love to Louis. It was more than just having sex to him. He thrusts a bit harder and deeper. 

 

Louis blushed again, at that. He loved this sensation and warmth. He panted a bit, moaning in that silence. 

 

Their bodies are warm, against each other. 

 

James puts his hand in Louis’. They entangled their fingers together. 

 

They are both very close, almost to climax. 

 

James thrusted a bit inside Louis, finding that soft spot in him. 

 

That was it for Louis. 

 

Louis moans loudly. “James~!” He came on his lower stomach, covering it. 

 

James held onto Louis’ thighs, he also came, deep in him. 

 

“Louis~” he had moaned. 

 

Louis was still blushing, with a slight smile. 

 

James also had a smile. 

 

He pulled out of him, carefully. He cleaned them off, with a towel, wiping the mess away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

James lays down, next to him, after that. He pulls Louis closer, he wrapped his arms around him. He holds him close. 

 

Louis loved this intimacy with him, thinking that it was nice. He loves James. 

 

James felt the same way. He smiled again now. 

 

They cuddled for awhile, snuggled and nuzzled, in the warmth of each other. 

 

Eventually, they close their eyes and both guys fall asleep together, peacefully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this ❦ ⚣ ♡


End file.
